


Bun Sons

by CrashStack



Series: Fics for Rainb0we! [6]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Banister/Bonnie, Barkley/Withered Bonnie, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Frazier/Withered Foxy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Wade/Withered Freddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashStack/pseuds/CrashStack
Summary: Banister and Barkley get some of the fatherly love they need and deserve.
Relationships: Withered Foxy/Withered Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: Fics for Rainb0we! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526105
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Banister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainb0we](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainb0we/gifts).



> Me: "I have a craving for father-son bonding."
> 
> B0we: **feral ferret screaming**

Of all the people to fall asleep on his shoulder, it had to be him.

Wade hadn’t been paying attention to Banister much at all. Why would he, they were watching a movie. Faust hadn’t said anything about paying attention to each other, just that they had to sit together and not kill each other. Banister seemed to be just fine with it, sitting stiffer than a board next to Wade; fine by Wade, he didn’t care as long as the little rat didn’t try anything. When the lights went off and the TV flickered to the movie, Wade let his focus drift.

So the sudden weight on his shoulder had him nearly yelling.

Banister was asleep. Wade wasn’t sure when the rabbit had lost the rigid posture, but now he was dead to the world on Wade’s shoulder. One of his ears was slung over Wade’s collarbone, the other hanging in front of his chin. His shirt and sweatpants were already wrinkled, his hands were loosely clasped in his lap. The stiff expression had relaxed, the clenched jaw lax and the pinching around Banister’s eyes smoothed.

Wade had barely moved an inch since Faust forced him to sit on the couch. Now he couldn’t move at all.

The grizzled bear huffed. He was stuck with Banister on his shoulder and he wasn’t sure how to get the little rat off of him. He could shove Banister off of him, but then he’d have to deal with Faust if they found out. That and Wade wasn’t in the mood to hear Banister whining. He could wait until Banister woke up, then he’d get up and leave. The movie was almost over anyways.

Banister sniffled. The pale yellow eye slid down. The rabbit’s nose was twitching, ears lightly fluttering. Wade couldn’t help but glance at himself. He had smoked earlier. Usually he had a chance to spray himself with something to lessen the harsh smell, but Faust had dragged him inside before he could even finish his smoke.

“Hell,” he mumbled. “Sorry about that, kid.” He didn’t like Banister, but he didn’t like making anyone sick with his habit.

The rabbit didn’t seem to hear. His temple rubbed against Wade’s shoulder, his legs twitching like he was trying to lift them.

“That was a free pass to get off of me,” Wade said. He wasn’t sure why he was keeping his voice down, it wasn’t like he really cared if he woke Banister. “Anytime you want now.”

Banister shifted. He pushed against Wade’s shoulder, nuzzling the fabric of the hoodie with his cheek. His arm wobbled as it lifted, his hand grasping Wade’s sleeve. He tugged at it weakly.

Wade raised a brow. “What?” he asked quietly. “Why are you sleeping on me?”

He got a quiet sniffle in return. Wade sighed. He shifted again, trying to carefully pull his arm from the weak grip.

Banister’s face scrunched up slightly. “No…” His grip tightened. “Stay, dad.”

Wade paused. He couldn’t help his jaw dropping, mismatched eyes widening. That had to have been a fluke. There was no way Banister meant to say that; he was sleeping and wanting warmth, it made sense. Maybe he thought he was next to his actual father.

“Come on, kid,” Wade murmured, trying to pull away again. “I wanna get up.”

The rabbit let out a quiet, sharp whine, ears bending back. “Dad.” He pulled Wade’s arm again. “Stay.”

“…Okay, okay,” Wade muttered. He settled, leaning his head back against the couch. “Why’d you have to do me like this, kid?”

It was enough for Banister to stop whining and for his face to smooth out again. His head settled against Wade’s shoulder again, ears drooping and his grip loosening.

“I’m sitting because I don’t want to hear any more whining, not because you want me to stay.”

Banister’s nose twitched.

Wade grunted. “Not changing my mind with that.” He didn’t care like that, he didn’t.

He didn’t catch Frazier’s stomping until the fox was at the door. Frazier was grinning toothily. “Hey, boss!” he chirped. “Done wit’ tha movie ye’?”

Wade’s head snapped to him, a scowl burning across his face. “Frazier!” he hissed. “Quiet!”

Banister let out a quiet groan. Wade and Frazier’s attention snapped to him. He sat up sluggishly, the hand on Wade’s sleeve coming up to rub his eye. The grizzled bear couldn’t help the quiet whine.

Frazier’s smile became sheepish. “Ah.” He scratched his arm absently. “Sorry, di’n’ know he wa’ sleepin’.”

Wade snorted. “He’s not now.” He looked at Banister. “You’ve been out for an hour, kid, movie’s basically over.”

Banister could barely lift his head. The raspberry iris was clouded and bleary, the white swirl of the other dim. “Hmm?” he mumbled.

Frazier lumbered over. The light of the TV made him look bigger even as he leaned towards Wade. “How’d bein’ forced ta watch a movie together wor’ ou’?”

“Fine.” Wade couldn’t say it was terrible. It hadn’t been that bad.

“I’m sure. Ye di’n’ kill ‘im.” Frazier’s smile became more strained. “This time.”

A yawn. Banister was still rubbing his eyes. “Dad?”

Frazier’s ears perked. He looked at Banister. “Di’ ye jus’ call ‘im da’?” he blurted, jaw gaping.

“That’s the third time,” Wade told him. “He’s half-asleep, he doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

“You really expect me to believe for a second he knows what he’s saying?”

“If ye di’n’, why are ye s’ill sittin’ wit’ ‘im?”

“Papa?”

Frazier froze. His eye snapped to Banister. The rabbit was staring at him with tired, half-lidded eyes.

A nervous laugh. “Ye’ve go’ tha wron’ fox, Banis’er.”

Banister’s face scrunched in annoyance. He reached and snatched Frazier’s sleeve, tugging. “Papa, sit,” he mumbled.

“Banis’er, wha’ are ye goin’ on abou’?” Frazier jerked his arm back, scowling. “I’m no’ yer papa.”

Wade couldn’t help but grunt. “Oh, so you can tell him that?”

“Wha’? I’s no’ like I actually mean any’in’ ta ‘im.”

The bleary eye became glassy, tears teasing the edge. Banister’s ears drooped, his posture slumping and crumbling inward. He sniffled, his shoulders already quivering.

Both faces were struck in an instant, their ears folding back lowly. Wade sat up and reached, hooking an arm around Banister’s shoulders. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. Don’t cry, son.”

Banister just turned his face into Wade’s neck to hide, whimpering.

Frazier’s tail was lying on the floor, his posture slouched. His fingers brushed over his hook absently. “I…”

Wade eyed him. “Frazier, say something,” he hissed quietly. He could hardly believe he was comforting Banister, but it didn’t bother him as much as he thought. Still, he didn’t want Faust or Finnian hearing that something was wrong. Banister must have been exhausted if he was crying so easily over something so small.

The grizzled fox startled. “I, uh, sure?” Frazier moved and sat down next to Banister. He settled a hand on the small back. “Banis’er, I’m sorry. I di’n’ mean it, alrigh’?”

Wade patted the back of Banister’s head. “It’s okay, son, don’t cry. He’s right here.”

Banister lifted his head and peeked back at Frazier. The fox gave a small, toothy smile. “Di’n’ know ye though’ of me tha’ way, Bani.” He moved up hand up and nudged the tear-dotted cheek. “No more cryin’ from ye, alrigh’? It’s okay.”

The rabbit pushed against his thumb, nuzzling it. “Papa,” he mumbled. His eyes had drifted shut again.

A sharp whine slipped through Frazier’s teeth. “Fuck,” he wheezed quietly.

“Don’ wan’ you and dad to leave.” He shuddered, the mauve fur bristling lightly. “Cold.”

A honey eye darted to Wade, narrow. “Wade,” he whispered.

Wade sighed. “Alright, but just because he’ll throw a fit otherwise.” He looked down at Banister, patting his head lightly enough to grab the rabbit’s attention. The tired eyes peered up at him. “You want him or me to sleep on?”

There was barely a moment’s hesitation. Banister leaned and nuzzled against Wade’s chest, whining lowly. “Dad.”

Frazier shot Wade a sly grin. The grizzled bear glared cooly at him. “Alright, whatever you want, son,” he said to Banister.

Banister was a comfortable, and much lighter, weight on him. The rabbit had barely protested to any of the shifting, his head nestled under the left of his collarbone and his hands loosely gripping the fabric of the baggy hoodie. Wade had wedged a pillow under his neck, laying back against the arm of the couch. Frazier had made himself comfortable along the back of the couch, his legs over Wade’s and his chin settled above where the other’s heart would be if it was still there. The ragged tail was tossed over Banister’s legs, curled slightly.

“Ye alrigh’, butt’n?” Frazier asked Wade.

“Yeah, fine.” He wouldn’t admit that he was feeling fairly cozy and warm beneath them.

Banister hummed. “Warm.” He smiled wistfully, his body relaxed. “Thanks, dad.”

Wade bit his lip. Frazier couldn’t help the small, stung whine that slipped out. “Wha’ abou’ me?”

“Frazier, really?”

“He called me papa!”

The rabbit nudged under Frazier’s neck. “Love you, papa.”

Frazier couldn’t help the quiet keen. “Ye li’tle bastar’.” He gently tossed an arm over Banister’s torso, shifting a little closer. “Can’ believe ye see me li’e tha’.”

Wade lifted and settled his arms around both of them with a sigh. “Your keening’s giving me a headache, darlin’, go to sleep.”

Frazier grumbled, but shut his eyes.

Banister yawned, ears curling. “Love you too, dad,” he got out.

“…Love you too, son.” Wade patted his arm. “Hush and sleep, alright?”

A distorted response, but Wade could tell it was in agreement when Banister’s body went slack and the weight settled on him.

“‘e’s no’ so bad, ye know.”

The mismatched eyes went to Frazier. The fox was staring at him with a knowing smirk. “He’s not the best influence on our munchkin,” he whispered.

“Oh, ye know tha’s bull.” The honey orb rolled. “He tries fer us and ye know it.”

“How come you’re suddenly so in favor of him? You didn’t really care before.”

“Gee, no’ sure. Could be the fact he jus’ called me ‘is fuckin’ papa,” Frazier snipped lightly. “An’ he called ye ‘is dad.”

Wade glowered, face pinching. “He’s half-asleep.”

“Okay, say ‘e is. If ye di’n’ wan’ ‘im on ye so badly and ye were in complete denial abou’ ‘im callin’ ye dad, why’d ye let ‘im lay on ye?” Frazier eyed him.

The grizzled bear let out a grunt. “Faust and Finnian would kill me if he started crying.”

“I would accept tha’ completely if ye hadn’ called ‘im son.”

“Hush up and go to sleep, Frazier.”

Frazier just grinned at him. “Sure thin’, honey.” He shut his eyes. “I love ye.”

Wade sighed, though he couldn’t help the smile. He ran a hand down Frazier’s back. “I love you too, darlin’.”

Long after Frazier fell asleep, Wade brushed the mauve fur on the back of Banister’s head gently. “Maybe I love you a little, too.”


	2. Barkley

Barkley was leaning against the bed, panting and clutching at his chest. The room was steadily getting smaller, it had to be.

_Fuck._

He had torn apart his room trying to find his stash. When he looked in his drawer and saw his designated spot for his drugs gone, he hadn’t really panicked. He misplaced stuff a lot, no biggie. When he had checked the next drawer with no luck, he started getting anxious. Then the next drawer was empty. Then his nightstand was empty. Empty, all of his spots were empty. 

He didn’t care about the mess around him, the sheets of his bed splayed across the floor and drawers hanging from their slots, he just wanted a hit of something to stop the feelings welling up inside of him. Where did it even go? There’s no way he misplaced it out of his room. If he took it out of his room, then-

_Wade._

Barkley scowled, gritting his teeth. Of course. Wade had taken his stash again.

_“Barkley, calm down.”_ Bonnie’s voice was calm and even in his head. _“It’s ok.”_

“It’s not!” Barkley yelled, snarling at the air. “He went through my stuff! He took my weed!”

_“It’s not good how you’re using it, bud. Do you see what it’s doing to you?”_

“Fuck off!” the other snapped. “Like you know!”

_“I know you’re addicted.”_

“And I know you’re a dick!” Barkley used the bed to drag himself up. He was hunched over it, panting and legs weak. “I’m going to kill that old bastard.”

_“He’s just doing what’s best for you, bud. You need to calm down, just take a deep breath.”_

Barkley screeched. His hand bolted to his face, Wade’s face, for the fingers to dig into the thin opening. He tore it off, the tape ripping, and threw it to the ground. He needed some kind of relief from the hurt inside, from the panic. A few wires and screws wouldn’t be that bad.

_“No!”_

“Ow!” Barkley yelped when he was suddenly thrown down against the bed. 

_“Don’t you dare!”_ Bonnie’s voice was so loud in his head that Barkley swore he could hear ringing.

“Fuck you,” the teen hissed. He tried to get up, but all he could do was lift his head. Bonnie had taken control of nearly everything in the body. “Let go of me.”

_“Not until you calm down. Barkley, please, just think about this.”_

Barkley used the short lull to strike. He took back some control over the spine and shoulders, shoving the other away and yanking himself off the bed. He went for the knees, trying to grab at them, but Bonnie held strong on them. The control was ripped away from him again, and then Barkley was on the floor with a hard thud.

_“I’m sorry, Barkley!”_ Bonnie shouted. There was some panic in his voice now. _“Are you okay, bud? I didn’t mean to drop you, I’m sorry.”_

Barkley sniffled. It was more of a wheeze than anything now that his face was gone. “Just let me do something,” he whimpered. “It hurts.”

_“Bud, please…”_

There was a hard knock. “Barkley?”

He flinched. No. No, he didn’t want anyone to see him right now. He was such a wreck, his room was torn to pieces, he couldn’t breathe.

“Barkley?”

_“Barkley, just let him help you.”_

“N-no.” He tried to get up again, but Bonnie had most of his body pinned. “No.”

“I’m comin’ in!” Frazier yelled. “Barkley, wha’ the fuck di’ ye do?!”

“No!” His head whipped around like something was trying to yank it off. “Don’t yell at me!”

The lock to the door broke with a sharp click. Frazier was shoving into the room barely a second later, hunched like he was about to pounce and dark eye darting around the room. His jaw was unhinged enough for the light of the hallway to glide across the jagged fangs. Barkley couldn’t help but flinch away at the sight.

The fox’s eyes locked onto him. Frazier’s ears drooped, his scowl dropping from his face. “Barkley…”

The ragged rabbit turned what was left of his face away. “Go aw-way,” he sniffed.

His limbs felt like his again. Bonnie had withdrawn his control, but Barkley couldn’t find the energy to get up and run.

Heavy, clunking footsteps. Frazier dropped into a crouch in front of Barkley, settling a hand on the heather fur of his head. The ragged rabbit flinched. “Ay, i’s alrigh’.”

“My stash,” Barkley rasped. “Wade…”

“I’s fer yer own good, Barkley,” Frazier said carefully. “Ye see wha’ i’s doin’ ta ye?”

“You do it!” the rabbit snapped, ripping away from the touch. He almost immediately wanted it back.

“I haven’ done anythin’ in two mont’s,” Frazier told him. His voice was even and slow. “Because Wade’s been helpin’ me kick i’.”

A sob escaped Barkley. “Jerk,” he sniffed.

Frazier tutted. “Oh, come ‘ere.” He slid his arms around the thin shoulders, hand cupping the back of Barkley’s head. The rabbit just let him, melting into the deceptively soft fur and burying his face in the crook of the grizzled pirate’s neck. “I’s alrigh’, kiddo.”

“It’s not.” The cracked voice was muffled. “I… I need it…”

“Ye don’ need i’, kiddo.” Frazier’s voice, usually rough, was soft. His bare hand, combing through the short fur, felt chilly against Barkley’s skin, but it felt nice. “Ye don’.”

Barkley shook his head against the firm shoulder, shaking. “Need it, I need it, please…”

“Shh,” Frazier hushed. His tail curled around the thin waist. “I’s alrigh’.”

There was another knock on the door. Barkley peered up from Frazier’s shoulder. Wade was peering into the room. The mismatched eyes glowed faintly in the dark, though they seemed dimmer than usual. He wasn’t wearing his usual scowl; his expression was loose, frowning and open. He didn’t look like an angry, hulking grizzly anymore, almost… 

“You took my stuff,” Barkley growled, though it was weak and watery.

“I know,” Wade responded. He didn’t look sorry, just sad. He shut the door behind him and lumbered over. “It’s for your own good, sweet-cake.”

The floppy ears fluttered. Barkley wished he looked more intimidating, all he could do was just glare. “I hate you,” he snapped. It was weak, a small yelp.

Wade carefully sat on the floor next to Barkley, his knees creaking. “I know,” he said quietly.

Barkley tried to lean away, but Frazier didn’t let him get far. The cold palm was firmly set against the back of his head. “I hate you,” he hissed, voice cracking.

A warm palm settled on his back. “I know.”

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…” His voice got smaller and broke further with every chant, the shaking of his body growing stronger.

Wade leaned his forehead against Barkley’s temple. His hand ran up and down the fur on the small back in a slow rhythm. “It’s alright, sweet-cake.”

The chanting skipped off into quiet sobs. The ragged rabbit buried what was left of his face into Frazier’s shoulder, giving in to the gentle touches and sweet murmurs. It felt like Bonnie was wrapped around him on the inside. His hand must have been gripping the dusty scarlet fur so hard it hurt, but Frazier just held him and pet his head. He felt so small.

“Ye’re alrigh’, kiddo,” the grizzled fox told him. “I’s alrigh’.”

“N-need i-it.” It hurts.

Wade brushed down the fur on Barkley’s ear. “How about we get a treat from downstairs instead?” His voice was a gentle rumble. “We’ve still got some ice cream.”

A broken sniffle. “Ch-chocolate?”

“Yeah.” He could feel Frazier’s smile against his head. “Ye up fer some ice cream?”

The candy eyes were dim and narrowed. “B-but I…”

“I think some ice cream is a good idea,” Wade smoothly interrupted. His hand continued to go over the heather fur. “Do you want me to bring it up or do you want to go downstairs?”

Barkley couldn’t stand the idea of leaving the mess that was his room. His grip on Frazier tightened a little more. He couldn’t say the words.

“I’ll bring it up.” Wade braced himself against the floor and shakily got to his feet. “Ugh, damn knees,” he muttered, grabbing the bed. “Frazier, you want some?”

“Wha’ kin’ of question is tha’?” Frazier asked, smiling slyly.

“A question.” The grizzled bear let out a small groan when he straightened, back cracking. “Ah, hell.”

“Getting old.” Barkley’s voice was muffled in Frazier’s shoulder.

“Better watch what you say or else you’ll get a small bowl of ice cream.” Despite the threat, Wade had a small smile on his face. His footsteps shook the floorboards as he walked past them. “I’ll be right back.”

The door opened and shut, Wade lumbering down the hallway, and then Barkley and Frazier were alone.

“Ye needed a wakeup call, kiddo,” Frazier said after a moment.

Barkley grunted. “‘s not a big deal.”

“After tha’? I’s a big deal from the look’s of i’.” The grizzled pirate nuzzled his temple. “Trus’ me when I say i’s fer yer own good.”

“Just weed.” He sniffled.

Frazier snorted. “Yeah, jus’ weed ye’re usin’ ta make yerself feel better.”

Barkley wanted to grit his teeth. Dumb face. “I hate you,” he mumbled, tearful.

“Yeah, we know.” Frazier patted the back of his head. “Ye’re no’ gettin’ ice cream fer tha’, don’ thin’ tha’s wha’ i’s fer.”

The rabbit just huffed.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Wade came back a few minutes later. There was a long moment where the knob trembled and there was quiet swearing on the other side of the door. It finally popped open, Wade shoving the door as he shuffled in. The edge of a bowl was trapped between his teeth, another in his other hand and the last wedged between his forearm and chest.

Frazier and Barkley had been staring at the door while Wade had struggled with it. “Oh me fuckin’ god,” Frazier muttered. He snickered. “Ye could’ve as’ed fer help.”

“I’n’t ‘ee’ i’,” got out through Wade’s mouthful. He sat down as slowly as he could next to Frazier. “‘ere.”

The grizzled fox snatched the one from his hand. “Ye’re such an idiot,” he said, grinning. “Haven’ changed a bi’.” He set the bowl next to Barkley. “Here ye go, kiddo.”

Barkley managed to unlatch his hand from the dusty fur and pull back. A spot on Frazier’s shoulder was darkened with tears. He sniffed. “Sorry,” he mumbled, picking up the bowl.

“I’s alrigh’, Barky.” Frazier’s jaw was clenched as he tried to pull the bowl from Wade’s mouth. “Wade, le’ go.”

“‘s ‘ine,” Wade mumbled.

“Then put i’ in yer free ‘and!”

“‘a’e yours.”

“Jus’ set yer’s down!”

“‘o.”

“Fuckin’-!” Frazier snatched the one between Wade’s arm and chest, baring his teeth. “Ye’re so infuriatin’, ye know tha’?”

Wade reached and took the bowl between his teeth. His nose was smeared with ice cream. “From what you said, I haven’t changed,” he said, smiling cheekily.

“Yeah, and I don’ know ‘ow ta feel abou’ i’.” Frazier leaned and kissed the shiny smear on the round nose. “Ye big oaf.”

The old bear’s nose twitched. He sniffed and wiped his face. “Neither have you, darlin’.”

“Ah, ye big bastar’.” Frazier’s face darkened with color, lips curling. “Shut up.”

“My big, beautiful darlin’,” Wade sang softly. He leaned over and pecked Frazier’s cheek. “I love you.”

Frazier grumbled, scowling tightly. He grabbed the spoon from his bowl. “Shut up.”

The tips of Barkley’s ears were pink. His eyes were locked onto the bowl in his lap.

Wade chuckled. “What?”

“Nothing.” Barkley poked at a chocolatey mound.

Frazier’s scowl molded into a sly smile. “Someone wan’ some love?”

Barkley shrank. “No,” he mumbled tightly.

“Are you sure?”

“I want my ice cream.”

“Ye can have yer ice cream an’ some love, kid.”

“Screw off, old man.”

Frazier’s fur bristled. “I am no’ old, ye little…” He paused when he saw Barkley watching him, a smug air around the rabbit. “Ye little shit.”

Barkley snickered.

“Ye thin’ tha’s funny, eh?” Frazier set his bowl aside and straightened.

Barkley set his bowl next to him and leaned back. “So what if I do? What are you going to do about it?”

Wade put his bowl down with a small clink. “Well, the both of us are going to do this.”

Frazier jumped from his spot and hooked and arm around Barkley with a high bark. The rabbit squealed and fell back against the bed. Wade reached and grabbed the both of them, holding them tightly in his arms and rolled to his side. Frazier caught a floppy ear between his teeth, laughing between his growls.

_“Really? We’re not babies anymore, you dork. I know that's more Foxy than Frazier.”_

“Rabid dog!” Barkley screeched and pushed at Frazier. “Rabid bear!”

“Yes, we’re completely rabid!” Wade laughed. It was a deep, booming sound. “Rabid with love!”

Barkley squealed when Wade planted a kiss on his head. “Hey!” he snipped, ears burning brightly.

Frazier let go of the rabbit’s ear. “Rabid!” he exclaimed. He kissed the spot where he had bit.

“C-cut it out!” Barkley was giggling, eyes watering. “Stop!”

“We’re rabid, we can’t stop.” Wade laughed into another kiss on Barkley’s temple. “You’ll just have to suffer.”

A shuddery sniffle. “Q-quit it!” Barkley felt himself starting to cry again between his laughter.

Frazier let out a rumbling purr. “Nah, I thin’ ye need a little more ta hit ‘ome.” He nuzzled against the heather fur. “We’re rabid, remember?”

“My ice cream!” It was a poor excuse.

“We’ve got plenty more.” The old bear shifted his grip and sat up. He managed to keep them both in his lap. “I think you need some more lovin’s than ice cream.”

Barkley tried to hide his face, but Frazier followed with a nudge of his muzzle. “We’re righ’ here, kiddo,” he said softly.

Barkley sniffled. Tears were starting to pool in his jaw. “Don’t need to be.”

Wade kissed his forehead again, bumping it with his nose. “We want to be, sweet-cake.”

“You went through my stuff,” the rabbit grumbled, weak. It was hard to ignore the name.

_“You’re such a teenager.”_

_“Shut up.”_

“And you got ice cream and lovins from that.” Wade was smiling warmly at him. “That seems like a fair trade.”

Barkley sniffed. “I guess.”

“Better than nothin’.” Frazier nipped his ear, Barkley yelping. “Now qui’ whinin’ abou’ i’ an’ le’ us love ye.”

Bright red tipped the ends of the floppy ears. “You’re old dorks,” he muttered.

Wade hummed. “And you’re our little sweet-cake.”

“‘m not that little.”

“Whatever ye say, kiddo.” The grizzled fox set his chin on Barkley’s shoulder. “Get comfy, I ‘ate movin’ when I’m settled.”

“But my ice cream!” Barkley whined.

Wade huffed. “We’ll get some more in a bit. Hush up, sweet-cake.”

Barkley pouted as best as he could without a face. “Whatever, dad.”

He shrieked whenever Wade and Frazier started kissing him again.


End file.
